Trouble to the Maximum
by vvvanessa
Summary: My name is Abigail Ride. I know this probably doesn't make sense, but I've got wings. I was created by scientists, 98% human, 2% avian. I am a re-creation of Maximum Ride, and my 'flock' is a re-creation of her 'flock'. Scientists have kept us safe our whole lives here in 'The School', but I'm starting to have my doubts about this place. I don't think it's safe anymore. R&R!
1. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank dancingonmytoes13 for giving me the idea for the first part of this epilogue, in Itex. Also, I'd like to thank her for helping me with grammer in this story! You rock dancingonmytoes13 :)**

* * *

_**Year 2110**_

_**Itex headquarters**_

The Director, the one no one knew the name of, took his place at the front of the room.

His black hair was in front of his face, but his blue, piercing eyes still stood out, seeming to be able to look right through everyone.

His eyebrows were furrowed, a permanent scowl in his expression.

After staring at them for countless minutes, he finally spoke up.

"Well, I bet you're all wondering why I gathered you here today," his voice was deep and very demanding.

Everyone nodded, eager to get on with this.

The Director continued, "It's time. I'd like to ask you all, if you may help me with.. A project."

Looking around the room, his brow furrowed even more.

One of the scientists, Dr. Atkinson, spoke up, "What kind of project?"

The Director stared at him for a few moments, he hadn't been expecting anyone to talk.

He finally broke away his gaze, "I want to bring back the Human- Avian hybrids."

Loud murmurs of dissaproval erupted from all around the room. The Director slammed a cold, hard fist against the table, quieting everyone.

"Anyone who has a problem with this, speak now or forever hold your will," he said, obviously dissapointed with the loud display.

No one spoke.

"Good. Gather 6 subjects, somewhat varying in ages. Subjects who you think will be good for this. Do whatever it takes to get them. There will be no mistakes this time."

He got out of his chair and left the room, a sinister grin starting to form on the corners of his mouth.

* * *

_**Year 2114**_

_**Vancouver, B. C., Canada**_

Melinda sat there on the hospital bed, Donathon by her side, holding her hand. The pain would all be worth it, in who knows how long. "PUSH!" the doctor, Dr. Jona, said. Melinda did as she was told.

. . .

"It's done. It's a girl," stated Dr. Jona, handing over Melinda's baby.

Melinda smiled and looked into the young babies eyes. Melissa's eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone," he said and left the room.

A tear streaked down Melinda's face, "she's beautiful,"

Donathon touched her hand, "yes she is,"

"Abigail? Or Amy?" she asked him.

He smirked, "Abigail, after her great- grandma," She nodded. The baby in her hands burst into tears.

"Shhh, Shhh," Melinda whispered, trying to calm her down. She rocked her baby back and forth.

The doctor came rushing in, looking worried, "oh no, her breathing." Melinda passed him the baby and he rushed out to place her in an incubator.

Melinda gave her husband a worried look. "What if she doesn't make it?" she asked.

Donathon looked back at her, a reassuring smile on his face, "don't worry, I know she will." He said, and left the room to fill out the forms.

The doctor came rushing back, too soon. "I hate to tell you this, but your baby, Abigail I think her name was, didn't make it," he said.

Melinda burst into tears. _Why!_ She thought, _why does this have to happen to me?_

The doctor walked out of the room, a smile forming on the edges of his mouth.

* * *

_**Year 2115**_

_**Chad, Africa **_

Cindy looked down at Andy, her new baby boy. _How much longer could they possibly take? When will they get here?_ Just as she had that thought the doorbell rang.

Cindy thought, _finally, the doorbell_. She peeked through the peek-hole, making sure it was them, and then opened the door.

"Hello," she said, looking up at the two, 6 foot men standing before her.

They responded, "Is that him?"

"Yes,"

"Hand him over,"

"Where's the money?"

"You get paid, after we get the boy,"

"Hold on. I was talking to my friend and she told me not to do this. She told me you tried this experiment already and it back-fired, making our world how it is today. So, before you get him, is this the same experiment that made our world like this?" she gestured to the water.

"No, it is a much more ... improved one. It is similar indeed, but there will be no mistakes this time, we will keep them under control. Can we have the boy now?"

"Show me the money,"

They looked at each other and nodded. Opening the briefcase, Cindy smiled.

"Satisfied?" they asked.

She nodded, and handed over the baby.

"Hold on, before you go. Are you sure doing it this way is legal? I mean, can I sell you my baby this way?" she asked.

"In the old world it wasn't. But in this new world, yes, yes it is," with that they left, baby in hands, leaving the new and improved Cindy. The now, rich girl, who stood there on her doorstep.

* * *

_**Year 2118**_

_**Vancouver, B. C., Canada**_

Melinda, once again, sat in the hospital bed, waiting for a new addition to the family, Donathon by her side.

"What if it doesn't work out? What if this one dies like Abigail did?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Honey, just because she is pre- mature, doesn't mean anything bad will happen," he said trying to reassure her just as the baby finally came out, after 12 hours of labour.

The doctors took away her baby, just as she got a massive case of deja vu. A tear streaked down her face.

Donathon put his arm around her. "Should we name her Abigail, after our other daughter?"

Melinda shook her head. "Can we name her Robin?" she asked.

Donathon smiled and nodded his head. He left the room and went to fill out the papers, leaving Melinda alone as she fell asleep.

. . .

When she awoke, Donathon was nowhere to be seen.

A doctor came in, obviously regretting what she was going to say next. "I have some bad news." Melinda already knew what she was going to say.

The doctor continued, "a few hours after you fell asleep, one of our newer doctors took her out of her incubator by mistake. She thought she was a different baby. It was too late when she realized. I'm sorry."

Melinda started crying. _I can't have a child_, she thought, _I'm cursed, it can't happen._

She looked up, "where's my husband?!" she asked, between sobs.

The doctor frowned. "He left, he told us to give you this," he said and handed her a piece of paper. It was a note. On it, it said:

"Honey, I'm sorry I had to leave last minute. Work called, and they needed me in Florida right away. Don't worry about Maggie, she's with me. Say hi to Robin for me!

Donathon."

The doctor hurried from the room, leaving Melinda alone once again.

When the doctor turned the corner in the hallway, she bumped into The Director. He quickly spoke, "It's done. We got it."

* * *

_**Year 2120**_

_**Lithgow, Australia**_

"I'll donate an egg for the experiment," Peyton said.

The scientist on the other end of the phone was quiet for a moment. "Thank you" he said, "I have a question for you though, what do you want your child to be named when it's born? It needs a name, and it's only right if you're the one to give it one."

Peyton thought about this for a moment, "If it's a girl, Sally. If it's a boy, Ryan," she responded and hung up the phone.

* * *

_**Year 2121**_

_**Oregon, Ohio**_

Sam walked into the lab and saw all the other kids that his son would be joining. _My son, he'll have wings soon enough_, he thought.

A scientist, Dr. Lino, walked out of the room the kids were in and closed the door behind her. She looked at him, "ah there you are Sam, we've been waiting for you. Is that him?"

Sam nodded. "How much do I get?"

"How's 20?"

Sam pondered this for a moment. Finally, he nodded. "Deal!"

"Okay, hold on while I get the money." she walked back into the room where the kids were learning about something he couldn't see.

Dr. Lino came back out. "Here you go!" she said.

"thanks." he said, taking the briefcase from her and handing over the baby.

She smiled. "What's his name?" the scientist asked. Sam leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead.

He finally responded, "His name is Kyle." he walked out the front doors and forced himself to not look back.

* * *

_**Year 2124**_

_**Venice, Italy**_

They walked into the church. The newborn baby that had been left on the front step was soon going to be theirs.

Pushing open the doors, they saw one of the nuns sitting there, baby in arms. Even though her back was too the door, they had been completely silent coming in, she still knew they were there. "I've been waiting for you."

Walking forward, the two scientists approached her. "Do you know what her name is?" they asked.

The nun nodded. "Her name is Tiffany."

"How much do you want for her?"

"What!?" she snapped her head around.

"You know money. How much do you want?"

She calmed down a bit. "Oh, I don't want any money. This child is… a donation for your experiment."

"Thank you." they said, took the child and were about to leave, when the nun stopped them.

"I do have one condition though," she said, thinking.

They stopped and turned around. "What kind of condition?"

"The kind of condition that says that when she gets older and this 'experiment' backfires again, she comes and lives with me, in this church, protecting me. Not her 'flock' "

_Was she serious?_ They thought. The look in her eyes definitely said she was.

They nodded, and finally got out of there, getting on the plane to return to the lab.


	2. Chapter 1 Time to Move out!

"WAKE UP!" Robin screamed in my ear. "GET OUT OF BED!"

I opened up my eyes and looked straight into her blue ones. "What's so important Robby?" I asked her.

Out of all of us, we were the only two who were blood-related.

We both had blue eyes and light brown hair. I was the... Leader I guess you could say.

Me and Andy were both 17, Robby was 13, Kyle was 10, Ryan was 11 and Tiffany, my baby, (metaphorically of course) was 7.

My name's Abigail, but I prefer Abby.

"Ryan made pancakes and yours are getting cold!" she said and ran off into the hallway.

13 year olds. Oh god.

I walked into the bathroom, fixed my naturally-wavy-but-never-sits-right hair, and joined everyone in the kitchen. Everyone was eating chocolate chip and blueberry pancakes.

"Ryan! Stop throwing pancakes at Kyle! And Andy! Control them!" I screamed. Andy's 17! He should be able to handle a 10 and an 11 year-old without my help.

At the far end of the table I could see brown curls bouncing around, face hidden. Tiffany.

I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. Her green eyes looked into my blue.

"Morning Tiff" she giggled, as she always does when I say morning to her, and gave me a hug. Since she's seven, she's like the little sister I never had.

Okay, so I do have a little sister... but she's annoying and 13.

Tiffany's cute and 7.

Anyone can see why I would say that.

If you read this Robby, I didn't mean what I just said.

If you read this Tiffany, well, yes I did.

We've been living in the School ever since we were little. Practicing flying and martial arts, and learning math and other school stuff.

Yeah that's right, I said flying. We have wings. 2% avian, 98% human. The school is the lab that we grew up in.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped, grabbed them by the arm and flipped them over my head. It was Andy, and I just broke the table and ruined my breakfast.

"Sorry Andy!" I said and scrambled to help him up. Kyle and Ryan burst into laughter.

I walked over to them and put my hands on their heads to try to stop them from laughing.

Kyle's spiky blond hair all sticky from maple syrup and maple syrup dripping down his mocha coloured skin, and Ryan's black hair still a pancake in it.

"Geez Abby, have you been working out or something?" he said and squeezed my arm, "nope guess not."

Kyle started laughing again, while Ryan tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"At least I'm stronger than you are," I snapped.

This made him stop and turn around. "Oh do you want to test that theory?" he asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

I laughed a little and rolled up my sleeve too. "Bring it!"

He put his arm on the table. "Ready when you are." he said too cocky. Arm wrestling. Figures. I put my arm on the table and we were about to start, when we were interrupted.

One of the scientists, Don, walked in. "oh good you're all awake." he said grabbing a pancake off the table. "You guys need to get out of here."

I quickly slammed Andy's hand against the table, winning the arm wrestle, and jumped out of my chair so fast it toppled over backwards.

"What? What do you mean we have to get out of here?" I literally screamed.

Andy was pretty pissed I beat him and was trying to get my attention, "best two out of three!" he yelled above me.

"Shhh. It's not safe for you here anymore! You need to go! Get out of this lab," he started to pack up all our stuff.

"What do you mean it's not safe? And no! I won fair and square!" Andy shut up for now, but I knew he wouldn't be like that for long.

"They're going to split you guys up! Dissect you at different labs across the country!"

I looked at him for a moment, him trying to pack up our stuff, me grabbing it and unpacking it, trying to determine whether or not he was telling the truth. It looked like he was. Panic was written on every aspect of his face.

"Ok guys go pack up your stuff, code red!" I yelled.

Another scientist walked in the door, Tommy.

"What are you doing Don!" his booming voice filled the room. "Are you helping the subjects escape!? Oh my god you are!" he grabbed Don by the neck and dragged him out of the room. His muffled screams filled the air as it sounded like he was being beat.

I turned into the hallway of our little house and yelled into everyone's room, "come on guys, and hurry up! We're busting out of this place! It's no longer safe for us here."

* * *

**Author's Note: I had and authors note here already, and I have no idea what happened to it or what I said in it. But, it seems to have gotten deleted. So, whatever I did say is now long forgotten and I can't rewrite it. I can only say one thing now, please R&R and F&F!**


	3. Chapter 2 Breaking Out

The rush of escaping and fighting is honestly the best thing ever. Well, until a hyperfly comes out of nowhere and scratches your back. Hard.

A hyperfly is pretty much a human, but with wings and double the senses. Oh and they can also fly and run at hyper speed, so, it's not easy to run away from them.

When we were sneaking out, one came out of nowhere and swiped my back. Then they all started swarming around us and all hell broke loose.

I would finish off about ten or so, and then 30 more would round the corner and start coming at us.

I quickly did a roundhouse to one's jaw, as I karate chopped another's neck. The one whose jaw I should've broken came back at me perfectly fine. The one I had karate chopped, however, was on the floor, head-off, green and purple stuff oozing out of its neck.

When I knew one was close behind, I snapped out my wings and flew up.

He was just about to do the same, when I shot down as hard as I could and planted both my feet on his shoulders, then chopped his neck.

"Aim for the necks!" I quickly yelled at my flock who wasn't holding up very well.

Andy had about 15 surrounding him, and he had a huge bleeding hole on his temple and a metal pole in his hand that wasn't helping him very much.

Kyle and Ryan were throwing matches into the crowd of hyperflys that were pursuing them. They were obsessed with fire. They were always up to something that involved it.

Kyle turned around and snapped a roundhouse to one that was on fire, while Ryan came down and cupped his hands over their ears, I heard the screams as their eardrums burst.

The only two I couldn't find were Robby and Tiffany, until one of their screams filled the air.

I looked up and saw Tiffany battling with 3 hyperflys. When she would swipe at one, they would fly around to her other side and try and kick her.

I was about to fly up and help her out, when all of the hyperflys just seemed to... Short out or something. They all dropped to the ground and didn't get up. Just to be sure though, I broke off a metal pipe and rammed it into one of their hearts.

The room we were in was tall and narrow. There were metal doors at one end, and the exit at the other end.

I met eyes with Andy, and we both had the same thought.

"GO! GO! GO!" I yelled and made a break for the exit. Snapping out my 13- foot wings, I flew toward the exit as fast as I could, the tips of my wings barely touching the walls on either side of us.

I was almost at the exit, flock right behind me, when something grazed my left wing, and I started falling fast. A bullet.

I turned around to see my flock already on the ground, holding some part of their body, and Don, wrestling with another one of the scientists I didn't know the name of.

Gun in her hand, Don was trying to get it out. He was covered in bruises from Tommy's beating.

I was about to run to him and help, when someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and got a punch to the nose, some hybrids had entered the room.

Thinking back, I remembered something I had read about the flock before us. Maximum Ride's flock. I looked up into the eyes of this weird hybrid, and it looked exactly how Max described erasers to be. The half- human half-wolf hybrids that always attacked her. I knew this was one of them.

I heard one muffled scream fill the air and turned around to see a bullet through the girl-with-the-gun's head. The gun was now in Don's hand, and he was shooting at all the erasers.

I watched as, as if in perfect formation, they all fell down in a perfect circle.

Don started running toward us, "well what are you waiting for? Go! Run!" he screamed and started pushing us out the front exit.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Remember: hate is allowed! Well anyways, thankyou for reading my story! Oh what was I gonna write here? I completely forget! I know there was something I wanted to write but I just can't remember what it is!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Nope got nothing. Still can't remember. Oh well, if I remember I'll put it in the third chapter. Please check out my other fanfics and R&R and F&F! Thanks!**

**...**

**OH I JUST REMEMBERED! Good thing I did too, I kind of needed to know before the next chapter. :) **

**Okay I wanted to ask all of you readers if you wanted me to write longer chapters? I know this one is kind of short, so if you want me to write longer chapters like the epilogue was, then leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 3 How Hard Can It Be To Escape?

**Authors Note:**** I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, because of school starting I've been super busy :) well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's kind of short, I was tired when I wrote this. R&R and F&F!**

* * *

You know that feeling when everything's going in slow motion, or like time froze and you're the only one not frozen? Or even that feeling where only you're in slow motion and you can't get anywhere? Well, if you mix all of those together, then you'll know how it felt right now.

It started with Don was yelling at us. Then everything slowed down. The exit was so far away. We were running as fast as we could, yet we weren't getting any closer. It was as if each minute, was actually a year. The door was unreachable

Don was pushing on our backs, trying to get us to go faster, but we were already running at full speed, didn't he see that?

Just as the door started to get somewhat closer, Hyperflys rounded the corner. They were getting closer by the second. They weren't in slow motion. The only problem was, is that we were.

All the people that seemed 'Good', were stuck in slow motion.

Slow motion Don lifted the gun, but the Hyperfly was already on him. It was scratching him up into little pieces. The last thing I heard before everything froze was one word.

"RUUNNN!"

So I did. Everything was frozen around me, and I took off running toward the exit. The closer I got, the farther it became. The hallway seemed endless.

Finally, everything unfroze and I turned around to see Tiffany, my baby, being choked to death by a Hyperfly.

Her face was turning bright red, and she was gasping for air. The Hyperfly had her lifted off her feet, and even though she was kicking rapidly, she wasn't making any progress on getting it to loosen its grip.

If only she had the same power as Angel in those Maximum Ride books I read, then she could get him to let go of her. Instead she got stuck with freeze vision. If she could get her eyes on the Hyperfly she could use it, but he has her in a headlock.

I tried to run toward her, lifting my arm, getting ready to put every single ounce of strength I could muster into this one punch.

I was almost there-since I wasn't moving in slow-motion anymore- when a Hyperfly came at me and kicked me in the ribs. I heard a faint crack, and the next thing I knew I was sprawled out on the floor, panting, breathless.


	5. Chapter 4 Amnesia

My eyes fluttered open to see a white ceiling. I tried to sit up but I was stuck, strapped to a hospital bed.

"OH MY GOD SHE's AWAKE!" Said a girl, running in to give me a hug. She unstrapped me from the hospital bed then gave me a less awkward one.

I looked at her for a second, she had light brown hair and blue eyes. But who was she? "Well, um ya it is great that I'm awake, but who are you?" I said backing away.

Tears formed in her eyes and she ran out of the room screaming, "She doesn't remember her own sister!"

I have a sister?

Some old dude came in a few minutes later. He tried to put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him away.

"Don't touch me you creep!" I screamed squirming.

His eyes looked sympathetic, but I wasn't falling for that. I wasn't going to be raped today by some creepy old dude in a hospital bed.

The guy spoke up, "Abigail, it's me, Don." A few kids gathered behind him. All of them looked different ages. Were they all related?

A little girl with curly brown hair tapped on that Don persons shoulder, "Will she be okay?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

I've never even met these people, why are they crying for me?

Don answered her, "I don't know, only time will tell. She has amnesia. She may not remember any of us for a while."

Okay, this was getting annoying, "For goodness sakes people I'm right here!"

A kid with spiky blond hair leaned over to someone and whispered, "Well, we know she still has her attitude."

The kid he whispered to responded, "Ya, let's just see if she can still fly." And they snickered.

I gave them my best evil glare.

I thought for a moment, wait a minute, did they say flying?

"Maybe we could try to jog her memory?" This time, a kid with black hair was talking.

Don spoke again, responding, "We could try, but I don't think it would work."

I tall kid who looked about 17 stepped up. He said, "I have an idea."

He just stood there and closed his eyes. Just when I thought nothing would happen, wings came out from behind his back. He started flapping them, and was soon lifting off the ground. It was amazing! But... Not possible.

I spoke up, "Is this some kind of joke?"

No one acknowledged my question. Instead, the rest of the kids stepped up and unfurled wings of their own. The guy who was flying landing beside them, and they all pulled in their wings in perfect synchronization. I was plain confused.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, "It's not possible to have wings!"

All the kids got a sad look on their face, as if they had just failed a test.

"Well kids I guess that didn't work, just head back to your rooms." Don said, frowning. All the kids walked out the door, every single one of them had glanced back

"Abigail..." Don said, obviously about to say something he would probably regret in the future.

He started up again but I couldn't listen. I reached back to scratch my back, when I felt something, something that shouldn't be there. I felt my own wings.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I just got back from camp! It was fun! :) I finally got this updated, I was going to update it before I left, but I didn't have time too :P I'd just like to thank all of you who are following, favourited or have left a review on my story! I really appreciate it! I'll try to update more often, but I have a big school project I need to do that also involves alot of writing! Well, again, thanks alot! Please R&R and F&F!**


	6. Chapter 5 A Few New Memories

I was lost I couldn't have wings, could I? No, no I couldn't this had to be a joke. But, what if it wasn't? NO! I can't think like that! This has to be a joke.

All the kids waited at the door, as if they were waiting for someth-

Start of flashback

* * *

_An image plays through my brain, someones carrying me._

_Don runs towards the front door of the school, me in his arms, unconscious. The flocks behind him. It's loud, very loud._

_Tiffany screams and Don skids to a stop. He whips his head around to see Tiffany being beat up by an eraser. _

_Don passes me to Andy and runs to help Tiffany._

_Andy leans down, "Don't worry your going to be okay." he whispers to me. He stares at me for a moment, kisses my forehead, then breaks his gaze. _

_Don was now in a headlock. The eraser was snarling at us, while punching Don in the face countless times. He's telling us to run, so we do. Andy races out the front door and everyone follows._

_When we get outside everyone snaps out their wings and takes off. Were almost in the air when Don runs out the front door and gives us a thumbs up. Someone swoops down, I don't know who._

_The person who went down picks up Don and takes off again._

_We had just escaped the school, thanks to Don._

* * *

End of flashback

Thoughts were running through my head like crazy. How is this possible? Was this creepy guy actually good and helped us? Nothing made any sense.

I saw Tiffany in the doorway and ran to her, opening my arms and wrapping her in a hug. She shrieked, "She remembers!" and wrapped her arms around my neck.

All he other kids came in for a hug. I still had no clue who any of them were, except Andy.

"I'm sorry who are all of you?" I asked, gesturing to everyone except Andy.

A hurt expression took over their faces. "Sorry Abby, I thought you remembered all of us," said the same girl who had rushed in to give me a hug when I first woke up. She seemed upset. I don't see why though, it's not like I know her or anything.

"Tiffany, can I ask you something?" I said.

She nodded quickly and looked at me expectedly.

"What's the school?"

All of a sudden I heard a voice in my head, _the school is a terrible place Abby. _

Tiffany's eyes teared up. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and started stroking her head. "Shh Shh. It's okay. Can I ask you one more thing though?"

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and gave me a shaky nod. Wow, the School must've been a really bad place.

"Who was the girl with the light brown hair? The one who hugged me when I first woke up?"

She looked at me for a moment, then put a mirror to my face. I looked just like her.

"Abby, that girl, she's your sister. Your blood- related sister."

I looked at her flabbergasted, "What! That can't be possible.. I would remember my own sister."

"That's the thing Abby, you didn't even remember you had wings."

Don came over to us. "Come on, we have to get moving, I set up a house for you guys out in the woods."

We walked out the door of my hospital room and met up with everyone. It was time to go and be free.

Walking out the front door, someone was waiting for us there. No, not someone, something. It looked almost as if it was half-human half-wolf. But, that's not possible is it? Then on the other hand, I have _wings_. Okay, so maybe it is possible.

Just as I had that last thought, the things charged. I was about to kick one, when I realized I don't know how to fight.

* * *

Author's note: **so what did you think? Dd you like it? Sorry if it's not that great, I wrote it while I was waiting fir my dance class to start :P I'm going to be trying to update more often, so I'm not updating like once every week and a half. The chapters might be a bit shorter though :) I hope you enjoyed it! R&R and F&F!**


	7. Chapter 6 Mysteries Arising

As I ran at one of the... Things, trying to just scare it maybe, it bolted towards me. It swung it's arm up and did an uppercut to my jaw. Before it could hit me, it was thrown away by something. I didn't feel like looking up to see who it was, so I just kept running, going for the middle of the parking lot. I just wanted to get as far away from those things as possible.

I ran as fast as I could, creating a span of difference between me and those things. I kept running and running, hospital gown flailing behind me.

Finally away from them, I slowed down... Coming to a stop.

Across the road, was a little house between some trees. I ran towards there, as I felt something hard pierce my back, where my... Um... Wing was. I felt the warm liquid drip down my back and bolted toward the house. I couldn't go back to that hospital, not now!

As fast as I could, I ran across the street. I went for the empty looking house.

Opening the door, I rubbed my back and turned around, Tiffany and the other people were now gone. They'd be back for me later I guess.

I ran into the house and pressed my back against the door. As I turned around, I saw a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes with her mom... Eating dinner.

I could've sworn the house was unoccupied! I thought there was no one here!

Blood dripped down my back and onto the floor. The mom looked at the pool of blood in shock and rushed over to me, checking for wounds. It was weird, even though I had pretty much just broken into her house, she was treating me like I've known her forever.

"Where's the blood coming from-" she trailed off, finding the source of it, hand over my wing, "Oh that's... Different. I'm Melinda by the way. Come, sit down."

She pulled up a chair, her daughter staring at me weirdly.

I didn't sit down though, instead I said the first thing that came to mind, "No, it's okay. I should probably get going, Don will probably be waiting for me."

As I said the name, a bit of recognition flashed across her face, but after that there was nothing. She insisted I sit down, so I did, I didn't know what else to do.

She wrapped up my wing, then ran out of the room. She closed the door behind her, whatever she was doing was making me suspicious.

**(A/N I was going to end it there, but I decided to keep writing!)**

_**Melinda's POV**_

Angrily grabbing the home phone, I dialed my husband's old cell phone number. It rang a few times, when a deep voice answered from the other end of the phone. This was weird, this number was supposed to be discontinued.

The voice on the other line spoke, "Hello, Don speaking. Could you maybe call back later, I'm sort of in the middle of something."

I quickly responded, "No Donathon, this is your wife. I'm not calling back later and you're not going anywhere. in fact, I think you've got some explaining to do. Y ou know, since you're supposed to be dead."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (Or happy. Whatever you celebrate instead of thanksgiving!) I've got a PA day tomorrow, so I have a happy break from school! As a little treat, I'm going to try to update at least two of my stories each day until the end of Thanksgiving! On monday at midnight, it will go back to regular updating! So, enjoy this Thanksgiving treat!**


	8. Chapter 7 Dead Or Alive?

**Author's Note:**** Not my best chapter, sorry if it's short and sorry if it's not that great :) I've had serious writer's block with this story and the 125th Quarter Quell one, but I didn't want to ruin my Thanksgiving Marathon and I didn't want to just be updating Long Lost Sister. R&R**

* * *

_**Melinda's POV**_

"Melinda?" Donathon exclaimed.

"Yes it is me. You were supposed to have died when you went on that business trip!"

"Well, I didn't."

"Wait, does that mean my two daughters that supposedly died didn't actually!?" I was fuming, this couldn't be happening.

His end of the phone was silent, as if he was debating whether he should tell me or not. Just when I thought I was finally going to get an answer, I heard the sound that signaled he he had hung up. Men.

* * *

_**Abigail's POV**_

Melinda walked back out, her face all red. She seemed out of breath, as if she was screaming at someone.

She walked over to me, "Well, what's your name?" She said stressed.

I looked at her, "I think my name's Abigail." Ya, that sounded about right.

She gave me a weird look, a very weird one, then passed out on the ground.

The girl who was sitting beside me ran over to her, "MOM!" She screamed and bent down beside her.

She turned to me, tears streaming down her face, "Quick do something!"

I ran over to them and felt for a pulse. What was I supposed to do? I don't remember CPR!

I down and put my head on her chest. There was a heartbeat, but just barely. I was freaking out (but not as much as her daughter was) because, how was I supposed to save her?

Not knowing what to do, I started doing those heart press things I see them do on tv.

The girl pushed me away, "What are you doing? You have to do it like this!"

She started giving her mom what was probably perfect CPR. After a while of this, the girl burst into tears.


End file.
